Valentine's Day
by BlueLightningXD
Summary: Valentine's Day is one of the most romantic holidays. It's the only time of the year where true infatuation is revealed by the arrows of Cupid. What if one of Cupid's arrows hit SpongeBob and Sandy? Although, it wouldn't be needed for THOSE two.


**A/N: Time to write about one of my favorite couples! Forgive me if any character seems OOC, but I don't understand their personalities after season 4. Let's just pretend that seasons 1-4 are set in the future (except the obvious episodes that are referenced in the newer episodes). That makes it easier for me to write the characters.**

* * *

**HONK! HONK!**

SpongeBob's foghorn alarm clock rang. SpongeBob yawned as he turned his alarm clock off. He jumped off his bed and limped to the bathroom to begin his day. As he was wringing himself, (wet from his shower) Gary crawled up to him.

"Meoow?" Gary mockingly asked. SpongeBob popped out of his wringer and knelt down to pick up his snail, an unamused look on his face.

"Sandy called and you didn't tell me?" SpongeBob asked with fake anger in his voice. _Why would she call today? Unless... Oh no. _He froze and whipped his head towards the calendar. Sure enough, the date was highlighted in a heart. February 14th. Barnacles. "AAAHHHH!" SpongeBob's high-pitched scream echoed throughout all of Bikini Bottom.

"SPONGEBOB, SHUT UP!" Squidward yelled from the top floor of his house. Calming down, SpongeBob circled the bathroom in panic.

"What do I do, Gary? I want to see Sandy, but every time we're around each other I feel this strange feeling in my gut. My palms get sweaty, I blush, and I stutter! Me- the guy who defeated Plankton- stuttering!" SpongeBob asked a mile-a-minute. Gary had enough of his owner freaking out and threw a slime wad at his face. Wiping the slime off, SpongeBob thanked his pet, disgusted. "Thanks Gary. I needed that."

"Meow. (Come here, SpongeBob.)" Gary told his master while opening a book. It had illustrations of Cupid, hearts, and couples. "Meow, meow, meow. Mow mow, meeoowww!(You see, my absorbent chum, your mind releases hormones that cause you to have an attraction to the object of your desire. Seeing how you act around Sandy, it seems that you love SANDYYY!)" Gary explained, howling the last part as jokingly. SpongeBob immediately put a hand around his pet's mouth, shushing him.

"Gary! I don't want people to know about this! I don't even understand it myself! All I do know is that I should see Sandy and set this straight. Thanks boy!" SpongeBob thanked Gary, walking out the door. Except he forgot something.

_Three, two, one. _Gary counted in his mind.

"MY PANTS!" SpongeBob shouted, running into his pineapple to put on his famous SquarePants. When he put them on, he sheepishly smiled at Gary. "What are hormones?"

_Oh, goodness._

* * *

At the Treedome...

Sandy was sitting on a bench, wearing a dress. She was waiting for SpongeBob. She had deep inner feelings about her porous little buddy and hid them by being a jerk. But no more. They had known each other for 5 years and she wasn't going to wait anymore.

"Dangit SpongeBob! Why don't you ever stop teasing? Why don't you pick up ma' hints?" Sandy groaned in frustration. Truthfully, she hated the fact that SpongeBob had never advanced even though he's the man. Barely. As if on cue, SpongeBob burst through the door of the Treedome with flowers, chocolates, and riding a bubble.

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, MS CHEEKS!" shouted SpongeBob as he descended on the deflating bubble. Unfortunately-

**POP!**

-he got a wedgie from the branches, biting his lip as he let out a pained grunt. He had landed on a tree branch. On the spot between his legs. He gritted his teeth when he felt himself slide off the branch, adding to his pain um...down there. He gave out a shriek as he landed on his back.

"SpongeBob! Are ya' alright?" asked Sandy, helping her crush/best friend up. "That must've hurt."

SpongeBob limped to the picnic table holding his...spot. He replied in a high-pitched tone. "Peachy." He sat down, his face burning from the embarrassment his little stunt caused him.

"You know SpongeBob, we don't have to go out to the Valentine's Day events if you don't want to." Sandy told SpongeBob with empathy.

SpongeBob grunted before speaking. This time in his normal voice. "Sandy, I know I haven't been a great guy friend lately. It's just that Mr. K always has customers. Plus Patrick and the fact that you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen and the-"

"Wait. What did ya'll just say?" Sandy asked with suspicion and excitement. This caused SpongeBob's face to lose color. "Did you just call me 'the prettiest girl you've ever seen?'"

SpongeBob was flabbergasted by Sandy's lack of anger. He stuttered trying to come up with an excuse. "I-I didn't say- I mean didn't say those exact- I mean"

_He's so cute when he's nervous. _Sandy thought as she found herself and SpongeBob unconsciously leaning in. Before they knew it, they found themselves with their lips on...the helmet. Pulling away, they were both blushing greatly. They barely noticed their hands entwined with each other's. When they finally noticed, they looked at each other with sincere, dazed smiles.

"Well, let's go." SpongeBob spoke softly before Sandy put on her helmet and they left, hand-in-hand. Unknown to them, Patrick was watching them the whole time.

"WOOHOO! HOORAY FOR SPONGEBOB!"


End file.
